Glitches
Glitching is the action that allows the player to bypass certain obstacles to progress further, often in a unexpected and unintended way. Here are the common glitches that are present in Prtty much evry bordr gam evr. Passports are now non-droppable, though in recent updates, the creator, Mr_Wiggles, made bred and caik droppable, allowing players to double jump. You need to hold bred or caik and walk-jump when you drop it. Then if you jump on the item at the right time, you will jump twice as high. This glitch is commonly used in most games, including this game. The glitch is to find a certain corner then use the camera to bypass the corner. This glitch is often used by peasants glitching into the border. Many knigts use this glitch as an opportunity to glitch into the admisson booth and either kill them or attempt to command them on what to do. Note: This glitch has been patched :C This glitch is not obviously known to everyone. This glitch requires two stacked wall (Wall A above, Wall B below to clarify). To bypass the wall, you must jump "on" the Wall B under the Wall A to get above the higher wall. This glitch appears to work at the blast wall, since it has a set of stack parts. This is now patched due to changes made by adding a shallow stud on the wall. This glitch is useful if you are a citzen and want to become a viking. First you must go into the armoury then die. While your body is still where you died, spam click the swords and you should spawn with it after. Note: This glitch has been patched :C But! when your a citzen now you can become a viking if you go to the armory and grab a sword you become a viking instead of having to do the glitch! (which is a downside for assassinating wiggles.) This is not really a glitch or bug but its just a neat trick to save you time walking. To do a bomb jump you need to use the bomb by buying the Bomb gamepass. Then while the bomb is on the ground you need to take out your sword and try to jump repeatedly. Tip: The further you are from the bomb the longer you fly, also sometimes its just depended on like how far up it is in the air. Many people think that this is bannable, but it is NOT. Bomb jumping is perfectly legal and you will not face any consequences for doing it. NOTE: This glitch has been patched. While it may still be attemptable, player characters will switch to their walking form automatically. How to do it: step 1, go in water; step 2, bomb jump or manage to jump up to land without touching the thing too get up (bomb jumping is easier); step 3, Enjoy Buffs: Lower hitbox, Harder to see for people who want you dead, Easier to make friends, Cute, You can ride people to have done it to make a magic carpet Debuffs: Cant use shield, Cant bomb jump (flings you off the map unless you just got on the map), Can barley jump (changes with jumpower potion) Other notes:Trying to push others may make you human again, Going into water makes you have to do the steps again, Arms may actually make the hitbox extend due to the spinning Category:Miscellaneous